


This Is What I Want - All the Happiness in the Universe

by MissBliss12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art, F/F, Humor, a reconciliation with mara, adora can have love, catra can have love, cellmate friends glimmer and catra, filling in the gaps about queen angella, holding hands as we face the future together, kyle lonnie and rogelio also get their apologies, my loyal steed disapproves of my enemy lover, now adding more chapters!, now with scorpia and perfuma, post season 5 finale, razz's future vision too, stay with me, swift wind is a magnificent meta unicorn, the villainous girlfriend gossip i live for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: After the final battle, Adora's friends learn of her long-held secret affection for her one-time enemy, current girlfriend, Catra.Swift Wind has opinions about all the flirting.Now a growing anthology of short stories about our heroes loving, living, and growing after the battle is over.
Relationships: Adora & Swift Wind | Spirit, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just binged She-Ra after hearing about the wonderfully queer finale. This comic combines two of my favorite things from the series: Catradora and mad meta unicorn, Swift Wind.
> 
> Congratulations to a beautiful love story that defies tropes and follows the heart.

[ ](https://twitter.com/MissBliss1294/status/1265327639725838344/photo/1)

I wish you all the happiness in the universe.


	2. Glimmer and Catra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Glimmer and Catra to discuss forgiveness after returning to Bright Moon. Thus, this little comic about loving and growing.
> 
> Also, gratuitous Catradora.

(Most often, Catra will stay.)


	3. I Want To Change With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fright Zone re-opens. The old horde squad reunites with Catradora. Scorpia just wants everyone to be friends.

_It's Okay, My Dear Friend - I Want To Change With You._


	4. Chapter 4

Visions of future Catra and Adora visit Razz. Mara finds peace.

Another SheRa post-season 5 finale comic.


End file.
